icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League
Overview The British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League (BCIHL) is an independent university and college league. The league's current and former teams are also affiliated with other conferences (the CWUAA of U Sports, the GNAC or Big Sky of the NCAA, or the PWAA of the CCAA) in other sports. The league officially started in 2005-06 with teams from Trinity Western University, Simon Fraser University, University of Victoria, University of Northern British Columbia and University of the Fraser Valley. The league is currently a 5-team league and plays a 24 game schedule. The top 4 teams qualify for best-of-3 semi-finals. There is no national championship for the league winner to pursue. In 2020-21 the Trinity Western Spartans will be moving to the Canada West Universities Athletic Association, where they currently compete in other sports. Recruited players usually come from Junior A or Junior B leagues, with a smattering of Major Junior grads as well. The frequency of non-conference games between BCIHL teams and those from other conferences has increased. They usually suffer dominant losses to teams from U Sports and NCAA, but have done better against teams from the Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference (ACAC). *Official Website Participating Teams Current Teams :Selkirk College Saints (PWAA - CCAA) :Simon Fraser Clan (GNAC - NCAA) :Trinity Western Spartans (CWUAA - CIS) :Vancouver Island Mariners (PWAA - CCAA) :Victoria Vikings (CWUAA - CIS) Former Teams :Eastern Washington Eagles (2012-2018) (Big Sky - NCAA) :Fraser Valley Cascades (2006-2011) (CWUAA - CIS) :Okanagan College Coyotes (2010-2012) (PWAA - CCAA) :UNBC Timberwolves (2006) (CWUAA - CIS) :Thompson Rivers Wolfpack (2010-14) (CWUAA - CIS) 'Table of Seasons and Champions' :Click on year to visit page for that season. :Click on team to visit team page. :Until 2012 the champion was declared from a final tournament. Starting in 2013 playoff series were used. Championship Tournament All-Star Teams 2013: :Forwards: Cody Fidgett (Selkirk), Brendan Silvester (SFU), Jordan Wood (Selkirk) :Defencemen: Kam Crawford (Selkirk), Taylor Swaffield (SFU) :Goaltender: Alex Sirard (Selkirk) :Most Valuable Player: Alex Sirard (Selkirk College) 2012: :Forwards: Dustin Taylor (UVIC), Bill Smith (SFU), Brent Sutherland (UVIC) :Defencemen: Doug Evans (UVIC), Dave Mann (OC) :Goaltender: Graeme Gordon (SFU) :Most Valuable Player: Dustin Taylor (UVIC) 2011: :Forwards: Paul Moscone (SFU), Zac Rasmussen (TRU), Bill Smith (SFU) :Defencemen: James Isaacs (SFU), Matt Schultz (UVIC) :Goaltender: Anthony Manfredi (TRU) :Most Valuable Player: Paul Moscone (SFU) 2010: :Forwards: Joel Leonard (TRU), Jas Rai (SFU), Jassi Sangha (TRU) :Defencemen: David Boychuk (TRU), Kyle Boyko (SFU) :Goaltender: Adam Butler (OC) :Most Valuable Player: Jas Rai (SFU) 2009: :Forwards: Brent Sutherland (UVic), Rob Vos (UFV), Jaime Laprise (SFU) :Defence: Iain Stewart (SFU), Matt Schultz (UVic) :Goaltender: Nick Olynyk (UVic) :Most Valuable Player: Brent Sutherland (UVic) 2008: :Forwards: Rob Vos (UCFV), Dan Birch (UVic), Paul Moscone (SFU) :Defense: Mike Boisvert (Selkirk), Nathan Sagert (UCFV) :Goalie: Gord Neave (UVic) :Most Valuable Player: Blair Driedger (SFU) 2007: :Goalie: Gord Neave, Victoria :Defense: Ettienne du Toit, Victoria; Nathan Sagert, UCFV :Wing: Kit Matkaluk, Victoria; Shawn Murracas, SFU :Centre: Drew Davis, Victoria (Tournament MVP and leading scorer) :Most Valuable Player: Drew Davis (UVic) SOURCE: BCIHL.ca History Page Logos Also see College links *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *4-West Championship *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *Pacific West Athletic Association *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *Prairie Athletic Conference (Saskatchewan) *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Ontario Colleges Athletic Association *RSEQ College League *Atlantic Collegiate Athletic Association University links *U Sports (formerly known as CIS *Canada West Universities Athletic Association *Atlantic University Sport *Ontario University Athletics Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Ice hockey in British Columbia Category:British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Western Canada University Hockey